As Close As You Can Get Without Touching Me
by Euregatto
Summary: It was moments like these that made them thankful they were able to have each other, no questions asked. Romy one-shot, because I felt like it.


_I'm bored and feel like writing a Romy piece for no apparent reason. Takes place around the time Gambit goes blind when the card blows up in his face (fail xD) and the end of the year special. (trying not to give away any spoilers to people who haven't read that issue yet... and followers I know you know that I know that you know what I'm talking about!). YAY FOR ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS ON THE OPEN FIRE! :D_

* * *

><p>The fire crackled, sticks popping and collapsing into ashes in the pit. Wolverine added a massive log to fuel the flames, grunting with exasperation. Kitty passed around the sticks she had collected with Amara earlier before. It was snowing, gently now that the storm had passed thanks to the aid of Ororo, but some of the students had gotten it through their heads that having a campfire outside in the chilly weather was classified as <em>fun<em>.

Gambit didn't see the pleasure in freezing his balls off, but no one was complaining so he tried not to ruin the mood. He could only feel the heat of the dancing fire, twirling in the wind. Smoke brushed against his nose and he rubbed his cheeks, but he couldn't tell which was colder—his face or his fingers. Ever since his card had blown up in his face he had been having problems growing accustomed to fighting with a blindfold. Not to mention there wasn't much anyone could really do for him. What really annoyed him was now that he couldn't touch Rogue, he couldn't see her, either.

"Here ya go, Remy."

"Roguey…?" He uttered, reaching up to feel her waist. Yes, that was definitely her. "Sit with me… or on me. I'll keep you warm."

She sniggered behind her hand, "You're probably a block of ice, aren't ya?"

"That's what Bobby's here for," He replied smugly and pulled her into his lap, "So what'd you wanna give me?" He was able to avoid touching her skin, since she was so bundled up, but he was still annoyed that he didn't know what color her jacket was. His heart heaved with the pain of knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her again, but he did his best to delude the subject.

"Ever have a s'more?" She asked, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"A what?" The simple question turned all eyes to him, and he could feel everyone staring at him like he had three heads. Conversations hushed until there was nothing but the breeze of falling snow. Even Rogue shifted uncomfortably. "…What's a s'more?" He reiterated, ignoring the leers.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Havoc remarked snidely.

"I'm outside too much, dat's my problem."

"Rogue… why don't you show—erm, _tell_ him how to make a s'more?"

Gambit's eyebrow twitched. Rogue sat up and took his hands in her own gloved ones, closing his fingers around a thin branch. "At the other end of the stick is your marshmallow. You lower the branch into the fire and wait for it to get golden-brown… Jubilee likes hers cremated but trust me, it tastes better like this." She let him hold the stick steady and reached for a box at Emma's feet, "And these are Graham crackers. You break one in half," Gambit winced as the cracker snapped perfectly along its crease, "and then you take a small block of chocolate and put it on one half of the graham. Then, with the marshmallow done"—she took the stick from him and mashed the cooked sugar ball into the sandwich—"you put it all together and get a s'more! Easy enough?"

"Considering the blindfold, sure."

She rolled her eyes and turned on his lap, pressing the corner of the s'more against his lips, "Go on, Hon, try it." He hesitated and then bit down, chewing for a moment. He hadn't swallowed, perking Rogue's interest, "Well, do you approve or what?"

Gambit nodded finally, swallowing hard, "Dat's certainly different."

"He approves!" Kitty exclaimed and the group chuckled, the conversations starting up again and the tension lifting.

Rogue smirked, "You're deprived." She finished the sweet and leant back on him again, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. It was hard for them—unable to touch, and now he was unable to see. But it was moments like these that made them thankful they were able to have each other, no questions asked. "I'm cold, Remy. Hold me for a little longer?"

Gambit smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "I'll keep you warm, Roguey… I'll keep you warm for as long as you want…"

He just hoped that would be forever.


End file.
